


Falling Stars Don't Ask For Directions

by CCSandwich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Astronomer!Dean, Backstory Galore, Cuddles, Dean is Really Smart, Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Star Castiel, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Set In Scotland, Smut, Stardust AU (kinda?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCSandwich/pseuds/CCSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean Winchester, astronomer extraordinaire, falls for a star. </p>
<p>In turn, that star falls for him.</p>
<p>Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Stars Don't Ask For Directions

**Author's Note:**

> So I found an IG prompt and I decided to make a story out of it.
> 
> @dean_novak_winchester posted the inspiration for this story, so make sure to go check their account out on IG!
> 
> This story is adorable, I know. Please go check out my other story, Starlight in Green Eyes, for more adorableness and more smut *wink wink*
> 
> Here's to a modern twist of one of my favorite movies, Stardust!

Dean Winchester was a star man. There was no argument from anyone as to the validity of that fact.

He'd always looked at the heavens, ever since he was little. In fact, his first word had been "star". The slight detail that said first word had been gleefully expelled from a smiling mouth (minus a few teeth) while a chubby, infantile arm pointed at a wasp buzzing around his crib was of no importance.

When he'd turned twelve and his parents got him his first telescope, he'd been at a loss for what to do. Suddenly, he had the freedom to look at  _all_ the stars, and not just the ones he could see in a limited Kansas sky, polluted by the lights of central Kansas City about a mile from where they lived.

That problem had been solved when John and Mary Winchester made the communal decision to move to Alaska. There were no lights except for the  _Aurora Borealis_ , and those were so beautiful that Dean could excuse them blocking his view of the sky at night.

* * *

 

John and Mary still lived in Alaska, but Dean had gone even further. He'd gotten a degree in astronomy and moved to Scotland, out in the middle of nowhere where people insisted they saw the apparitions of Scots who'd died in the bloody scuffles between England and Scotland. Dean had never seen one, but he wasn't ruling out the possibility completely. He'd been raised a superstitious child and had even gone on occasional hunts with his father to find supernatural creatures. 

They'd exorcised ghosts and even the occasional poltergeist. Dean had been unlucky enough to run into a vicious gargoyle, and it was at that point that Mary Winchester, being typical Mother Bear, ganked the thing and immediately told her husband they were moving to Alaska.  _Nothing_ ever happened in Alaska. John had taken the hint and immediately began preparations.

A few things happened after that. Sam had gotten a full-ride scholarship to Stanford University and had proceeded to knock the socks off of the lawyering world, quickly starting his own firm. That very firm was now one of the most prominent in the U.S. and in the top ten worldwide.

To say Dean Winchester was merely proud of his not-so-little-and-rather-mooselike brother would be like saying that the stars were merely pretty. Both would get you a rather strong glare from the nicknamed "Star Man" himself.

It wasn't polite to only talk about one brother's accomplishments, though. The older one had done quite a bit himself. He'd discovered a new constellation, a cluster of stars that he'd gleefully named  _Impalan_ after his Baby, a pitch black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. The Academy of Science and Astronomy hadn't been too happy about that, but the guys at NASA had accepted it without a hitch. He'd also become one of the world's foremost astronomers. Hell, he'd helped NASA's Mars program jump ahead a few years with his extensive mapping of planetary and celestial positioning. 

Dean had thirteen telescopes all around his house, each pointed out a different window and each facing a different favorite star of his. He'd discovered that having at least one in every room was very convenient for quick stress relief. If he was dealing with a rather strongly worded letter from a Creationist denouncing all of his beliefs, all Dean would have to do it go to the window, look through the telescope, and smirk to himself about the ignorance of some people.

His favorite thing to do, however, was look at  _Castiellus_.

One of the many blue giants visible from the Earth's surface,  _Castiellus_ was the brightest and bluest star in Dean's constellation. He'd let Sam name the star after the angel of Thursday, seeing as Dean had discovered the constellation on a Thursday. Incidentally, it was the brightness of that star that led to the astronomical revelation.

He had two telescopes pointed at the blue giant, one of them much more powerful than the other. He had the guys at NASA to thank for the powerful one. They'd offered him a place in the space program and when he declined, they gave him a telescope that rivaled some of the better observatory ones. Dean had been forced to make modifications in his house to accommodate the giant, but it was now his favorite telescope.

He'd seen the star from every possible angle on Earth and had fallen in love with it. It stood for everything he loved: big and bright, shining out from the black vacuum of space in a ray of hope for those who felt that the Earth was too small. 

Dean Winchester was one of these people. Chuckling to himself as one of the stars next to  _Castiellus_ let out a very small (from his perspective) solar flare that was actually millions of miles long, he shut the lens of the giant telescope and went to make himself something to eat. Five years of dwelling in Scotland had made whiskey a necessity with every meal, and so he poured a glass of scotch for himself while absentmindedly humming over a grilled cheese.

Picking up the hot sandwich and nearly burning his fingers, Dean cursed loudly and set it back on the counter. He ran his fingers under cold water for a couple minutes before he attempted the action again. Satisfied that the sandwich wouldn't mangle his fingers again, he took a bite and groaned.  _Damn_ , fresh-made cheese was so much better than anything in America. He'd never admit that to his family, who knew of Dean's affection for burgers smothered in processed cheese. He'd have to make a few adjustments to his diet before going back to America in a couple years like he planned.

The astronomer finished the sandwich and wiped his hands, taking another swig from his glass. Swirling the deep brown liquor around, he returned to the giant telescope and opened the lens, looking for  _Castiellus_.

The first feeling he experienced was confusion.  _Huh?_

The star was gone. There was no other way of explaining it. Where there used to be a radiant blue giant star, there was now only black space.

The second feeling was disbelief. Immediately, Dean stepped back, blinked, and stepped forward again, pressing his eye to the telescope. "What the fuck?"

Upon second glance, the verdict was still the same.  _Castiellus_ had disappeared.

Dean stepped back again and began pacing around the room. This was one hell of an astronomical anomaly. A star that previously shone brighter than most in the sky had just...vanished. Making sure all of his mapping and positioning of telescopes was correct, Dean looked through the telescope again. The star was still gone.

NASA would blow its top. Nothing like this had ever happened before. "Sam's not gonna believe this," Dean said, still pacing. "I should call him."

Right as his hand made contact with the phone, a knock resounded from his door.

Seeing as it was 3 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday (star-observation prime time in Dean's opinion), this confused the hell out of the Winchester. Dismissing it as just hearing things, Dean returned to his pacing, muttering to himself about why this could have happened. 

The knock returned, this time more insistent than before. Dean looked at the thing, still muttering. Shaking his head and passing it off as some animal that would likely wreak havoc on his home if he let it in, the astronomer resumed his pacing again.

The knock sounded a third time. Dean stormed over to the door, wrenched it open, and said (in a rather rude tone), "What the hell do you want?"

And immediately stopped in his tracks.

Standing there, naked as all hell, was the most beautiful man Dean Winchester had ever had the privilege of laying his eyes on. Wild, messy black-as-night hair framed a face that looked like it was carved from marble. Said face had bitten-red lips, pale skin, and the most beautiful blue eyes Dean had ever seen. They reminded him of  _Castiellus_ 's light, and he stared at them for a minute before remembering suddenly that the beautiful man before him was  _completely in the nude_. 

Dean didn't bother with things as defining as sexuality. He liked to think he was open to any and all options, and that had led to a few relationships that could be described as gay in the past. That didn't mean he liked to broadcast it, though, and right now his downstairs brain was perfectly happy to do that for him, standing at attention as soon as Dean's scan of the man's body descended below the bellybutton.

Wrenching his eyes from the perfect specimen of humanity, Dean forced himself to look back into those stunning blue eyes. Said eyes were doing the same once-over that Dean had just been doing.

"Excuse me," the astronomer choked out, hiding his rather obvious erection behind the door, "but who the fuck're you?"

The man cocked his head to the side before speaking in a series of chirps that sounded like the ringing of bells. 

"What?" Dean asked.

The blue-eyed man shook his head, seemingly chastising himself in the language before straightening up again and smiling warmly at Dean. "I'm sorry, I miscalculated. I used my native language instead of yours."

"Where the hell are you from that your native language sounds like  _that_?" Dean demanded, coming out from behind the door as his problem dwindled.

Instead of giving a recognizable answer, the man looked skyward.

Dean looked up as well. "What, is there a bird? Where are you from?"

The man made another sound like the two earlier. "I suppose your people call it heaven."

Dean gaped at him. "You mean you're an angel?"

Blue-Eyes chuckled. "No, nothing of the sort. I'm a star."

* * *

 

"So," Dean said, sipping from his third glass of scotch. He'd needed the second one to deal with wrestling the newcomer into clothes, and the third one was to deal with the story that he knew would be insanity. "You mean to tell me that you're a  _star_ , a giant ball of gas that we've been observing for years, but you won't tell me which one you are?"

"Oh no, I'll tell you, just not right now. Yes, I'm a star, but the science is a bit more complicated than your theory of 'giant balls of gas'. You see, stars are intelligent, alive beings. They just don't seem it. Even yours is alive, although it is very old. He's probably going to die in about a billion years or so," the man remarked like it was just a normal thing to speak about stars as though they were people.

"Good to know I won't be around for that," Dean replied dryly. "Alright, lemme get this straight: you're saying that everything humans know about stars is wrong?"

"No, I'm just saying that what you  _think_ about stars is incorrect. Your science is actually quite perceptive. In fact, you've gotten the closest out of any other species in the universe to discovering the truth about us. We're actually what you say we are, giant balls of gas, but those are just our..." he said another word in the chirping language, " _hearts_ , I guess you could say. Our real bodies expand much further, though they're not exactly easy to detect."

"Dark matter," Dean said in awe. "Your bodies are made of dark matter."

"Yes," the star said happily. "And that's why you're close to figuring it out."

"But we know almost nothing about dark matter!" Dean protested. "How does that set us apart from the other species of the universe, if there even are any?"

"Because you at least know about dark matter's existence," the star nodded sagely. 

"Well, that blows every other theory out of the water, but how do I know you're not lying?" the astronomer asked, leaning back into his chair and sipping from his cup again.

"You'll believe me, Dean, because I know you're not one to deny any theory about the stars immediately."

The astronomer leapt out of his chair, scattering some papers as the star watched him calmly. "How the hell do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you for a very long time," the man said, standing as well and walking gracefully over to Dean. "My name is Castiel."

"The angel of Thursday?" Dean asked, confused.

"In a way, yes," Castiel said, chuckling. "But in others, no. I believe you've come to know me as the blue giant star that your brother named. He's got quite the perceptive mind, being able to pick my true name out of nowhere and naming a star for it."

"Wait," Dean said, taking a deep breath. "You're  _Castiellus_?" 

"Yes, Dean, I am. I've been watching you for longer than you've been watching me, that's for sure," Castiel replied.

"How-what-why-how??" Dean asked. "You disappeared! Did you fucking crash through the Earth's atmosphere just to tell me about stars?"

"No," Castiel said, chuckling. "I've come here to claim you."

"Claim me?" Dean nervously inquired, backing into a corner as the star pursued.

"Yes, Dean. All beings in the universe have a soulmate, the one who shares the atoms that the other is made of. Those very atoms were together before the universe was created, and they were scattered and formed into different creatures, some of which found each other, some of which have not. I have found you, Dean, and I plan on never letting you go."

Green eyes met blue as Castiel leaned closer.

"Wait!" Dean protested, escaping and crossing the room. "Prove to me that you know me. Say something that only I would know."

"You were born on January 24, 1979 to Mary and John Winchester. Your first word was star, but it was said while you were pointing at a wasp. You've never told anyone that because you find it embarrassing. You and your brother love each other but you have the nicknames 'Jerk' and 'Bitch', which you've used since before both of you knew what either of those words meant. You loved Kansas, but you loved Alaska more. You moved to Scotland to escape the American political system and you love where you live now. You've started picking up a slight accent but you don't notice it, even though everyone who talks to you over the phone does. Do I need to continue?" Castiel asked.

Dean stood there, gaping at the star. "How do you even know all of that?"

"I told you, Dean," Castiel said. "I've been watching you for a very long time."

The star, who'd been inching closer to the astronomer slowly, gently pressed his lips to Dean's. 

To Dean, it felt like coming home, like he belonged in front of this man, their lips pressed together.

They broke apart, Castiel searching Dean's eyes for any kind of resistance. Finding none, he leaned his forehead against Dean's.

"I have loved you, Dean Winchester, since you were born. When you noticed me, I knew we were soulmates. The others whisper about the rarity of something like that happening, but I'm glad it did, no matter the odds."

"Damn, Cas, you really know how to butter a guy up," Dean mumbled, slightly ashamed of how easily he was being lured into this angel's blue gaze.

"Cas?" The star asked, smiling. "I like it."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said. "Can we get around to whatever the hell we're going to do now?"

"Dean," Castiel said. "I'm not trying to force you into this. I only wish you to know that I love you, that I wish to be with you, but if you don't feel the same way then I can go back to my place in the heavens. I will wait for you, Dean Winchester, until the end of the universe."

Dean groaned, pushing his face into his hands. "How can I refuse an offer like that?"

"You can't," Castiel said, smiling. "That's the point of me telling you this. I love you."

"I always knew there was something weird about that star. Something that drew me to it. I guess that was...you."

* * *

 

I don't like doing smut warnings but I gotta.

WARNING: IMPENDING MAN ON MAN LOVING

EXIT THE PLANE NOW IF YOU WISH TO STAY IN PG-13 LAND  
  
IF YOU WISH TO CONTINUE TO SMUTLAND, PLEASE KEEP YOUR TRAY TABLES IN THE UPRIGHT LOCKED POSITION AND PREPARE FOR TAKEOFF.

This has been a gratuitous smut warning. Seriously though, people, don't click on Explicit-rated fics and expect it NOT to have smut. Mine isn't going to be very graphic (i.e., not like my Starlight in Green Eyes smut so far), but still.

ENJOY YOUR FLIGHT!!

 

* * *

"It was, Dean," Castiel said, inching closer again. He pressed his lips to Dean's, kissing him deeply. The astronomer responded in kind, kissing the star back with enthusiasm.

Clothes were shed as they explored each other's bodies, finding places that neither knew were sensitive until that moment.

When the final act was upon them, Castiel above Dean on the astronomer's bed, his fingers slowly withdrawing from Dean's body, he leaned and whispered into the astronomer's ear.

Dean moaned as he heard the chirping language again, knowing the endearments when he heard them. He felt no pain as Castiel entered him, only pleasure, and he wrapped his arms around the star's back.

Castiel responded by pressing his hand to Dean's shoulder, keeping it there as they rode together to completion.

When Dean's sudden climax hit him, his heavily weeping erection completely untouched, he felt a searing in his soul. It felt like a supernova exploding in his chest, all becoming right with the world as all of his problems died away, burning up in the blast. Castiel's handprint seared onto his shoulder as they simultaneously reached climax and bonded on the atomic level in their souls. The last thing Dean saw in the moment of clarity before he blacked out was Castiel, his eyes glowing silver-white, his mouth open in a silent scream of completion. The image made a place for himself in his memory before he lost consciousness completely.

* * *

 

Dean woke in the morning to the sound of birds chirping. Climbing out of bed and stretching, wincing at the pain in muscles he hadn't used in a long time, he slowly made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. The unruly mop of midnight-black hair didn't stir at the sound of the electric toothbrush.

Dean chuckled as he walked past Castiel, heading to the kitchen. Throwing a couple eggs into a pan to fry, he dialed his brother.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing calling so early? It's five in the morning over here!" Sam complained.

"Guess what, Sam?"

"What? This had better be good, or you're never getting to see Jess and I's project."

"That's a bluff and you know it, bitch," Dean replied, chuckling.

"Jerk. What's the news?" Sam asked, the rustling of fabric sounding behind him. "Yeah, Jess, it's Dean. Want me to put it on speaker?"

"Sure," Dean said, waiting for the click. "Hey, Jess! How's the pregnancy?"

"Great," the blonde lawyer replied. "My husband's brother is doing quite a bit of damage to my sleep schedule at the moment, though."

"Sorry. I'll get on with it. So, Sammy, you remember that star that I discovered that I let you name?"

"Castiellus? What does that have to do with anything?" Sam asked, yawning.

"It disappeared last night," Dean replied.

"WHAT? How?" Sam yelled.

"I don't know. I just wanted to let you know so that you didn't freak out."

"Do you know what happened to it?" Jess asked.

"Yeah," Dean said, glancing up as Castiel padded into the kitchen, looking at the eggs with interest. "I know exactly what happened."

"What, Dean?" Sam asked. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you that. But Sam?"

"What?"

"If you come visit me anytime soon, just keep an open mind. And don't freak out, okay?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sam demanded. Dean hung up.

"Was that your brother?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to let him know that you were gone and that he shouldn't freak out if he goes to look for you and you're not there," Dean said, kissing the star affectionately before flipping the eggs onto plates and handing one to Castiel.

He devoured the egg immediately and raised the plate, silently asking for another one. Dean laughed, cracking another into the pan and wiggling it around.

_This_ , he decided,  _is the weirdest morning of my life._

 

 

_But it's the best._

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to so many cheesy songs when I wrote this. You guys have no idea.
> 
> I love you all! New chapter on Starlight coming soon!!


End file.
